


How Marvin Eats His Breakfast

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver! Whizzer, DONT LIKE DONT READ., Diapers, Little! Marvin, M/M, bottle feeding, changing, let me write my comfort stuff in peace P L E A S E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: that title would have been a missed opportunity if i didn't call it that-Morning Routine of Caregiver Whizzer and Little Marvin.Prompt 16 - Moring Ritual
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	How Marvin Eats His Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> day 16 of the 30 day OTP challenge- idk why this one inspired me sm ngl? but anyways I love Little Marvin and ya'll can stfu with the hate about it? Like I don't get whats wrong with it it's SFW, and if you don't like it don't read it. simple as that.

“Dada… wake up…” Marvin whined shaking the taller who stirred in his sleep. Whizzer promptly opened his eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around Marvin to snuggle him into his chest “Morning, Sweets”. Marvin hummed softly and smiled “Mornin’...” Whizzer sighed sitting up sigh Marvin still against his chest, he rested a hand on his back and the other under his bottom. 

“God, You’re light, Marv…” he muttered standing up with the boy still in his arms, Marvin just giggled in response as Whizzer sat him down at the table and ruffled his hair. 

Whizzer promptly got to making breakfast- which consisted of mini blueberry muffins and some warm milk for Marvin- and for himself he just settled with a piece of toast. 

Whizzer placed the plate and bottle in front of Marvin and smiled, Marvin just awkwardly picked at it for a minute making Whizzer frown “Do you want Dada to feed you, Buddy?” 

Marvin nodded slightly, a little embarrassed, but Whizzer just smiled reassuringly and picked up one of the muffins, bringing it to Marvins mouth. “Open wide!” Marvin giggled opening his mouth and biting a piece of the muffin off. Whizzer smiled “Good job!” they continued like this for another 2 muffins before Marvin requested he was finished and wanted to drink the milk now. 

Whizzer picked him up and carried him to couch, cradling him as he fed him the bottle. He played with Marvins hair as he drank, smiling at how content he Looked.

After Marvin has downed the whole bottle- To Whizzers surprise- it was time to get dressed for the day. Whizzer picked Marvin back up and took him into their bedroom, he promptly laid him down on the bed after placing a changing mat down and stripped Marvin of his onesie and diaper. 

Marvin whined as he placed a new diaper on him- making sure to clean him up and powder him, before dressing him up in a pair of tan colored shorts and a maroon hoodie, matched with a pair of duck patterned socks. Before picking him back up and going back into the living room. 

“Hey, Sunshine, do you wanna play while Dada does his work?” 

“Pway!” Marvin said from behind his thumb, which Whizzer promptly took out of his mouth and replaced with a pacifier that was laying on the table (After cleaning it ofc) He opened up Marvin’s toy chest for him and let him do his thing before heading to get his laptop. He ruffled Marvins hair and smiled down at him- he couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
